


Jeffrey Dean Morgan One-Shots

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, RPF, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: A collection of one-shots starring Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Stories are listed in alphabetical order. Explicit stories are marked in the notes.





	1. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your best friend Jeffrey invites you over to watch the season finale of _Grey’s Anatomy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

You’re curled bashfully into Jeffrey’s side, snuggling into his warmth, his strong arm around you. He smiles at you while everyone takes their seats, passing around snacks and drinks as the show starts. “You need anything down there?” he asks playfully. You blush and shake your head, turning just enough so that you can see the TV.

Being close to him is easy. He’s been your best friend since he arrived on the set, and more and more, you find yourself wondering if that friendship could become something else.

But you’re too nervous to bring it up. Jeffrey is so nice to you, but you can’t think of a single reason why he would be romantically interested in you. You can’t risk losing him entirely for a chance at something completely uncertain.

Can you?

He laughs as Jared and Jensen joke about the episode, taking bets about whether he’ll finally die. He scoffs, protesting that they’re both wrong and he’ll never die. You burrow closer to him, feeling his arm tighten around you.

You haven’t told him how hard it is to watch him on this show.

It’s not the romance that bothers you; it’s the constantly being on the verge of death that puts you on edge.

You’re not stupid. You know it’s not really him, but it upsets you. You don’t like to think about him being gone.

You move your hand, laying it over his heart, assuring yourself that it’s still beating. You steadfastly avoid his eyes, trying not to think too much about whether or not he’s looking at you.

You get more tense as the episode continues. The heart surgery is over, and everyone around you is relaxed, but for some reason, you’re still worried. Jeffrey notices and begins to gently rub your arm with his hand, trying not to draw attention to you at the same time. He knows that you’re shy, and you appreciate how kind he always is to you.

You start to relax, and then it happens.

He dies.

It’s quick and quiet. The room is silent for a moment, and then Jensen claps his hands loudly, pounding Jared hard on the back and proclaiming that he owes him twenty bucks.

You start to shake, and you know it’s not going to be long before you start crying. You push away from Jeffrey suddenly, not quite managing to contain the first tears as you rush from the room.

As you leave, he sits up on the couch, his face full of concern. The others look to him, silently wondering if they should go after you, but Jeffrey shakes his head. “I’ve got it,” he says, standing up and following you.

He finds you on the back porch with your face in your hands, trying to muffle the sobs.

He touches you gingerly, not wanting to scare you.

You don’t have to look to know that it’s him. You’ve memorized the feel of his hands.

You move forward slightly, but can’t bring yourself to leave his grip entirely. “I didn’t want you to see me like this,” you manage to choke out, and then you’re crying again.

He steps closer, turning you so he can pull you firmly into the circle of his arms. You sob into his chest, holding onto him tightly, reassuring yourself that he’s there and not going anywhere. He rubs your back and strokes your hair, rocking you back and forth, soothing you. “Tell me what’s wrong, sweetheart,” he requests softly. You risk looking up at his face, even though you know that your eyes are swollen and red and you’re embarrassed.

His heart seems to break as he looks at you, his hands coming up to frame your face so he can wipe your tears away with his thumbs. He looks down at you, clearly worried, and you take a deep breath, trying to collect your thoughts. “I’m sorry,” you apologize. “I know it’s not real, but I just couldn’t.”

“Couldn’t what, honey?” He leans forward to press a tender kiss to your forehead. You sigh; you’ve waited so long to feel his lips against your skin, but you hate that it has to be like this. You take another deep breath and his hands slide down your neck to your shoulders. “You can tell me,” he comforts you. “I won’t make fun, I promise.”

You put your hands on his sides and rest your head on his chest. “I know you won’t,” you murmur, turning your head so you can listen to his heartbeat again.

Finally, you sigh. “I couldn’t think about you dying,” you admit to him. “It upsets me too much.” Your voice is timid. You can’t imagine what he’s thinking of you in this moment.

“Aw, sweetheart,” he says sheepishly. “I’m an idiot. I should have warned you. We didn’t have to watch, you know. I would have sat out here with you.”

You move your head so you can look up at him, and when he meets your eyes, you know he’s blaming himself more than he should. “Isn’t the whole point of these nights to watch the show with you, though?” What other reason could he possibly have for inviting everyone over like this?

He laughs softly, his fingers coming up to graze your chin. “Actually, I don’t much care for watching myself,” he confesses. “I only invited everyone over that first night because Jared and Jensen basically bullied me into it.” His voice is good-natured; you know that he’s already friends with both men and would do pretty much anything for them.

You gaze up at him curiously. “Then why do you keep doing it? I’m sure they would let it go if you asked them to.”

You’re surprised to see his cheeks flush a little at the question.

He begins to stroke your cheekbone as he answers. “That first night, you sat down and nestled into me. I don’t know if you meant to do it, but…” He stops, sighing, and cups your cheek in his big, warm hand. “Honey, I would watch myself over and over if it meant that you’d stay by my side like that.” After he says it, he stops, looking down at you anxiously.

For a moment, you can’t speak. Is he saying what you think he’s saying? “You…” you start, and then a lump forms in your throat, preventing you from continuing. You clear it slowly, feeling like you might faint. “You invite everyone over to be close to me?” you whisper. He must see something revelatory in your face because he smiles broadly.

“It’s a passive-aggressive approach, I’ll admit.” He shrugs. “I was afraid if I asked you out on a date or told you how I really feel, I might scare you away.”

“How do you really feel?” Your voice is eager. You’re trembling in his arms, and you reach up to slide your hand over the back of his neck and into his soft hair, pulling him down until your foreheads touch. His thumb caresses your mouth, and your lips part in a breathy gasp.

“Oh, sweetheart.” His lips hover over yours. “I think I’m falling in love with you.” He wants to kiss you, you can tell, but he waits, looking at you earnestly, begging for the answer to a question he’s too afraid to ask. Heat floods your cheeks, and you ball his shirt up in your hand, gathering the courage to respond.

“I think I’m falling in love with you too, Jeffrey,” you reply.

Before you can say more, he’s kissing you. He gathers you up in his arms, lifting you off the porch and against his firm, strong body. You put your other arm around his neck, running your hands through his hair.

You want the kiss to never end; his lips are soft and gentle, and you feel safe and protected in his arms. There’s so much of him around you, pressing up against you, and all you want is to feel like this forever.

He lets you back down carefully and your mouth separates from his reluctantly. He cradles you in his arms, resting your head against his chest. “Do you hear that, honey?” he pants, his heartbeat fast and strong. “I’m here, and there is nothing wrong with me. I’m not going anywhere.” You smile as his words echo your earlier thoughts. “And if you let me, sweetheart, I will give you everything you need, everything you want. Just give me the chance to love you.”

You laugh, tears starting to fall down your cheeks again as you wrap your arms around his middle and look up at him, resting your chin on his chest. “What is it, honey?” He holds you tightly.

“You’ve already given me everything I want just by saying that.” You’re smiling so much that it hurts. He beams down at you, full of hope.

“Do you want to go back inside?” He keeps caressing your face and hair like he can’t get enough of touching you. “Or will that be too hard?”

“Can we just stay out here until it’s over?” He nods. He takes your hand in his, guiding you over to the porch swing. He sits down in it, stretching his legs out, and pulls you onto his lap, draping one of his arms over your thigh. He cups your face with the other, bending his head to yours to kiss you again.

You slip your arms around his neck, leaning up into his kisses, lulled by the gentle rocking of the swing. When he carefully takes your lower lip into his mouth, you gasp, and he uses the opportunity to stroke your tongue with his. He bundles you even closer to him and you sigh happily. “Never stop kissing me, please, Jeffrey.”

He smiles against your mouth as your lips meet again. “Sweetheart, that will not be a problem at all.”

Then he’s kissing you so hard that it steals your breath away.

You let him, the dark night wrapping around you so that it seems like you’re the only two people in the world, and you’re finally content.


	2. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeffrey finally chooses the perfect moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

You stop laughing and Jeffrey smiles at you. He seems hesitant.

You lift your hand to his face, stroking his cheek gently. “What is it, Jeffrey?” you ask softly.

He dips his head shyly, looking up at you through his long, thick lashes. His eyes are darker than usual, the color of espresso instead of hazel.

Biting his lip, he leans forward into your touch, his nose brushing yours. “There’s something I want to do,” he murmurs, his voice low and husky. “But I don’t know if you’ll like it.”

Your heart flips in your chest; you desperately hope he means what you think he means.

“Try me,” you whisper, your voice breathless with anticipation.

He slowly cups your jaw in his large, slightly rough palm, his thumb stroking over your lower lip. Your mouth parts eagerly, and you hear him gasp under his breath.

“Oh,” he pants, as if he’s suddenly realized something.

Then he’s kissing you. He barely moves, really feeling you and letting you feel him. His beard tickles your chin and you smile.

He pulls back just enough to look at you tentatively.

You can feel yourself blushing. When he sees, he blushes too.

“I’ve been hoping you’d do that for a long time,” you admit.

He grins. “Really?”

“Really.”

He moves closer to you, letting his lips hover over yours once more. “I’m sorry I waited so long,” he apologizes.

You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him to you. “You can make it up to me,” you tease.

He nods and kisses you again.

It takes all of your concentration to remember how to breathe.


	3. Photo Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Jeffrey during a photo shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

You snap pictures as Jeff turns his head and opens his eyes. Even though you’ve been doing this for hours, you’re still a little nervous. He’s one of your favorite actors, and since you were recruited at the last minute to replace a photographer who called in sick, you weren’t prepared to meet him today.

It’s particularly difficult because he’s incredibly handsome in his Negan costume. All of it is tailored to his long, lean body, and the leather jacket and three belts are unbelievably sexy.

You keep blushing. You hope he doesn’t notice.

The producer finally declares the shoot wrapped, and you begin putting your things away. Suddenly, your bag tips over, spilling all of your belongings into the dirt. You sigh, righting the bag and leaning down to pick everything up.

“Let me help you with that,” a deep, husky voice requests, and you turn, looking up into Jeff’s face. He still has Lucille propped on his shoulder; his fingers are draped casually over her handle. He sets her down as he helps you gather your things, and you finally manage to smile shyly at him.

“Thank you,” you say softly. If he didn’t notice you blushing before, he definitely does now. His smile widens, and you see his tongue peek out from between his teeth. His hazel eyes sparkle with amusement as you finally place your camera in your bag.

“Hey,” he continues, “do you know of any good coffee nearby? The stuff they’ve been giving me all day is awful.”

You laugh lightly. “Yeah, someone should have warned you so you could bring your own. I’ve been lobbying for better coffee for ages. There’s a good place nearby. I can tell you the address. It’s in my phone.” You start to dig through your bag for it when he stops you, his hand covering yours. You glance at him, startled.

“Why don’t you just show me?” he asks. “My treat. We can talk.”

“Oh.” You drag the sound out so you can process his question. He wants to talk to you? Your blush deepens and he cups your chin gently in his fingers.

“Don’t be nervous, sweetheart,” he soothes you. You bite your lip as he stares at you.

“I’d like to get coffee with you,” you assure him quietly. He nods, standing and holding out his arm.

“Let’s go, then.”

You sling your bag over your shoulder, curling your hand around his forearm and following him to the trailers so he can change out of his costume before you go.


End file.
